


Joanna

by mandiemcfly



Category: McFly
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiemcfly/pseuds/mandiemcfly
Summary: A vida do músico Danny Jones mudou completamente depois que sua filha nasceu. Não era mais a mesma coisa trabalhar tranquilamente tocando no pub aos fins de semana, agora tudo o que ele mais queria era passar tempo com sua pequena.Para um pai de primeira viagem, desempenhava seu papel com maestria. E o mais importante: com muito amor.Lembranças fazem parte da caminhada.Tudo que você viveu, todas as pessoas que conheceu, lhe trouxeram até o presente momento.Sem ela, nada seria possível.





	Joanna

_ **5 MESES** _

\- _Little Joanna's got big blue eyes..._ \- era o que eu cantava para a minha pequena Joanna enquanto ela brincava com o móbile em seu berço. A música favorita de sua mãe, de onde tirou o nome de nossa filha. Seus olhos atentos, pra lá e pra cá, a medida que o brinquedo girava e sempre que eu cantava, era como se seu rostinho se iluminasse. Era exatamente como o rosto dela.

Era uma noite de sábado, mas para minha sorte não precisaria trabalhar hoje. Consegui que outro músico cubrisse minha apresentação da noite para assim ficar mais um tempo com a minha filha. Eu trabalho em um pub muito famoso no centro da cidade, onde toco aos fins de semana, quintas e sextas. Enquanto estou fora, Joanna fica durante a noite com a minha mãe, que me ajuda muito com a criação e com os cuidados, principalmente pelo fato de que sou pai de primeiríssima viagem e, bem... Não planejei ser pai solo.

Joanna já com seus cinco meses tinha os cabelos enroladinhos, os olhos verdes que no sol ficavam parecidos com um azul quase transparente, como os olhos de sua mãe. Ela era uma bebê calma, confesso que me surpreendi bastante com o papel de pai. Pensava, de início, que seria muito mais trabalhoso, muito mais problemático, mas não poderia estar mais equivocado. A verdade é que eu, Danny Jones, nunca me vi como um pai. Mesmo com minha mãe sempre falando que eu seria o melhor pai do mundo, que quando tivesse filhos seria como um super-herói para eles e eu nunca acreditei.

_ **2 ANOS** _

\- Papa! Toin, toin, toin! - Joanna estava impaciente. Sempre que ela começava com o famoso "toin, toin, toin" significava que queria que eu cantasse enquanto tomava banho. E foi o que eu fiz. Era impossível contrariar aqueles olhinhos carentes. Peguei meu violão e, enquanto ela brincava na banheira com seus patinhos de borracha, me sentei no vaso sanitário e comecei uma de suas músicas favoritas. Dancing in the dark, a mesma de sua mãe.

\- _I get up in the evening and I ain't got nothing to say. I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way. I ain't nothing but tired man I'm just tired and bored with myself. Hey there, baby, I could use just a little help..._ \- cortei a música ao meio pois fui interrompido com sua risada doce. O cabelo, agora cheio de shampoo, era o motivo da graça. Mas logo fui cobrado novamente a continuar cantando, por uma baixinha de semblante impaciente e de braços cruzados sem entender porque eu havia parado - _You can't start a fire. You can't start a fire without a spark, this gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark._

Era impressionante como Joanna tinha as mesmas reações de sua mãe. Quase como se fosse uma cópia. E se eu não soubesse da história completa, até acreditaria que fosse.

_ **5 ANOS** _

\- Papai, papai! Não quero escola! Escola chata! - Joanna estava repetindo as mesmas frases por 30 minutos. E não estou exagerando. Foram exatos trinta minutos com ela no chão, tentando convencê-la de que estava tudo bem e que era normal ir à escola e que ela precisava fazer isso para que eu pudesse trabalhar.

Acho que se não fosse pela ajuda e pela frase milagrosa que minha mãe soltou, ficaria ali no chão com ela por mais algumas horas.

\- Joanna, vamos para a escolinha, meu amor. Se você for com a vovó, compro um chocolate no caminho! - minha mãe era um anjo que caíra do céu. Falo sério. Ri com meu pensamento e logo levantei do chão, puxando a pequena comigo.

\- Obrigado, mãe. Não sei o que faria sem você. - a abracei apertado e juro que se conseguisse retribuir tudo o que ela fez e continuava fazendo por mim e minha filha, não pensaria duas vezes antes de retribuí-la. Só nós sabemos tudo o que passamos durante esses anos.

\- Meu filho querido, você é um pedaço do meu coração fora do corpo. E Joanna é parte disso. Tudo o que faço é por amor. A vocês dois.

Dito isso, não consegui largar o abraço tão cedo. Lágrimas vieram em meus olhos e, diferente de quando era mais novo, nada fiz para afastá-las. Olhei em seus olhos e depositei um beijo em sua testa. Não era preciso que nada mais fosse falado. Nossa relação, depois de tudo, principalmente depois do nascimento de Joanna, havia melhorado de forma absurda. E éramos cada vez mais parceiros um do outro. Minha mãe e Jo eram as pessoas mais importantes do mundo e eu faria tudo em meu alcance e fora dele para que sempre estivessem seguras e felizes. Já que não pude fazer o mesmo com ela.

_ **10 ANOS** _

Meu dia-a-dia estava mais corrido do que nunca. Eu e os caras finalmente estávamos em um bom momento com a banda, tudo estava dando certo e víamos o resultado de nosso trabalho duro depois de tantos anos. Eu, Tom, Dougie e Harry. Tom era meu melhor amigo desde sempre. O conheci ainda adolescente e ele esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos de minha vida. Os anos mais felizes. O nascimento de Joanna, sua afilhada. O pior dia da minha vida. E demos muito duro até essa consolidação no meio da música. Quando eu trabalhava no pub, tocando aos fins de semana, ele fazia bicos esporádicos e escrevia canções e mais canções. Todas guardadas a sete chaves para que pudéssemos gravá-las algum dia. E gravamos. Logo depois de que Dougie e Harry entraram em nossas vidas, gravamos o CD. Foi como mais um encontro de almas em minha vida. Era pra ser. Não poderia ter encontrado integrantes melhores. E mais ainda, não poderia ter encontrado irmãos melhores. Porque era isso que esses três caras eram pra mim. Meus irmãos.

A mãe de Joanna teve grande parte nisso tudo. Ela era uma das pessoas que mais me incentivava, senão a que mais incentivava. A McFly era um sonho dela também. E ver como estávamos atualmente me deixava feliz. Porque sei com certeza que ela também estava feliz.

A banda estava em seu auge e já havíamos feito algumas turnês pelo mundo. Agora estávamos no processo de divulgação de novas músicas e, confesso aqui, que estamos esperando a resposta do público para saber se realmente fizemos um bom trabalho, para então partir para mais shows.

Então, tínhamos muitos compromissos com rádios, canais de televisão... E sempre que tinha um tempo livre, aproveitava para ficar perto de Joanna. Ela estava com 10 anos e eu não queria perder nenhuma fase de seu crescimento.

Entrei no quarto de Jo e ela estava sentada em sua cama, com sua atenção voltada às fotos em seu colo. Sua mãe. Talvez fosse a hora.

\- Ei, pequena. Tudo bem?

Ela levantou o olhar e pude ver lágrimas teimando em cair.

\- Oi, pai. Tudo... Papai, por que você nunca fala o nome da mamãe? E o que aconteceu de verdade? Você nunca me fala nada.

Respirei fundo. Uma. Duas. Três vezes antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Só então me sentei ao seu lado, segurando uma foto de sua mãe entre meus dedos. Ah, meu amor, quanto tempo...

Coloquei o braço esquerdo ao redor de Joanna, que ajeitou seu corpo ao meu.

\- Falar na Amábile não é fácil pra mim, filha. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sabe? Sei que já te contei um poquinho, mas sei também que é hora de te contar sua história. Joanna, você nasceu de muito amor. Eu conheci sua mãe de uma forma inusitada e ouvi-la cantando foi o que bastou para que eu soubesse que era ela. Que era com ela que eu teria uma família. E nós tivemos. Mesmo que por pouco tempo... Foi real. Quando ela ficou grávida, passava mal o tempo todo, até que descobrimos que ela tinha um problema de saúde e não seria fácil. A cada mês, uma descoberta. Você estava cada vez mais perto de nós e tudo se resumia ao simples e puro amor. Até que chegou a hora do parto. Ela sentiu muitas dores e precisou de uma cirurgia de última hora. E eu não pude ficar do lado dela, foi tudo tão rápido... Quando você chegou, tão pequenininha, linda, direto para o meu colo foi como se o mundo todo parasse. Pois eu havia conhecido o real sentido do amor incondicional. Porque eu te amo muito, viu?

\- Eu sei, papai. Também te amo muito. Mas... Queria ter conhecido a mamãe. - e assim que ela disse isso, escondeu seu rosto em minha barriga.

Fiz carinho em seus cabelos e me controlei para não trasmitir a tristeza que sentia ao falar nisso - Filha, sua mãe conheceu você, já te falei, você só era muito pequenina e não se lembra. Além do que, aposto que ela te acompanha sempre. Aqui. - apontei para seu coração.

\- Tomara que ela goste de como eu sou. Obrigada, papai. Você é o melhor pai do mundo, não esquece.

Tenho certeza que sim, filha.

_ **17 ANOS** _

\- Vamos, Joanna, você já está atrasada! - eu mal podia acreditar que hoje era o dia do baile de formatura de minha pequena Joanna. Não tão pequena assim. Dezessete anos de idade e já agindo de forma tão madura que chega a me espantar.

\- Estou indo, pai! Ficar bonita dá trabalho! - gritou quando descia as escadas. E não pude evitar prender a respiração ao vê-la tão parecida com Amábile. Os cabelos eram meus, da mesma cor e textura. Mas os olhos... Sempre dela. Joanna estava linda e era a pessoa mais preciosa em minha vida. Parei o que fazia e fiquei a olhando, pelo visto de uma forma muito estranha, já que ela passou a me encarar confusa. - O que foi? A maquiagem ficou estranha? Muito pesada? Exagerei?

\- Ei, ei, ei! Calma. Não tem nada de errado. Você está linda, filha. Muito parecida com a sua mãe, foi isso que me surpreendeu. - e então ela abriu o sorriso que eu tanto amava e correu para me abraçar.

\- Pai, muito obrigada por tudo. Sei que não foi fácil me criar sozinho, mesmo que com a ajuda da vovó, todos esses anos. E ainda mais com a sua carreira na banda, os shows, as turnês... Obrigada. - Jo falou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, apertando-a entre meus braços.

\- Tenho uma coisa pra você. - fui até a escrivaninha da sala, pegando uma carta no fundo da gaveta. O papel estava até meio amarelado, por estar guardado há tanto tempo. - É uma carta. Sua mãe escreveu durante a gravidez e pediu que eu guardasse, quase como se ela soubesse o que aconteceria. Aqui está escrito que você poderia ler só quando fosse o dia de sua formatura. - entreguei o envelope em suas mãos e sua reação foi colocá-la contra seu peito, respirando fundo antes de se sentar no sofá, me chamando para lesse junto.

_"Querida Joanna,_

_Aqui é sua mãe. Se você está lendo isso é porque o que eu temia realmente aconteceu. Tive uma gravidez complicada. Tenho certeza que seu pai já lhe falou algo sobre isso, mas preciso explicar através do meu ponto de vista._  
_Sentir você em meu ventre é uma das melhores sensações que já tive a oportunidade de experimentar. É um privilégio imensurável ser responsável por uma vida. Gerar uma vida. Sempre soube que nos encontraríamos, meu bebê. Desde que conheci seu pai, naquele pub, quando nossos olhos se cruzaram... Eu sabia. Ele seria o pai dos meus filhos. Filha, no caso. Escolhi bem, não foi? Aposto que ele é o melhor pai do mundo._  
_Durante meu quinto mês de gravidez, tive um mal estar e ao consultar um médico, descobri que tinha descolamento de placenta. Precisei de horas e mais horas de repouso, todos a minha volta torciam para que tudo desse certo e para que eu estivesse sempre bem. Mas, nada me fazia esquecer o medo terrível que tinha de que poderia nunca te conhecer ou lhe pegar em meus braços._  
_Espero que Danny faça muito isso por mim._  
_Tenho certeza que sim._  
_Espero que sua infância tenha sido a mais feliz de todas. Imagino você ruivinha, com o mesmo tom dos cabelos de Daniel e com os olhos dele também. Eu amo esses olhos..._  
_Espero que sua adolescência te traga muitos amores, muitas paixões arrebatadoras, muito conhecimento, mas também muita responsabilidade, mocinha. Seu pai já não vai ser o rapaz novinho de sempre, a idade chega para todos._  
_Espero que se divirta em seu baile de formatura o tanto quanto eu me diverti. Aposto que estará linda, em um vestido lindo, como uma princesa._  
_E, acima de tudo, espero que seja feliz. Como eu sou e como eu fui. Foi realmente um privilégio dividir meu corpo com você, ser sua forma de entrada ao mundo. Obrigada por nosso curto infinito, meu amor._  
_Cuide de seu pai e diga que eu o amo, sempre amarei._  
_Estarei para todo sempre ao lado de vocês._

_Com carinho,_

_Mamãe."_

1\. 2. 3. Foram a quantidade de vezes que eu tive de respirar fundo antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Ah, meu amor... Como sinto falta de Amábile. Como sou grato por tudo que passamos juntos. E agora tenho um pedaço dela aqui comigo. Minha Joanna. Que agora chorava em meus braços.

\- Droga! Minha maquiagem... - riu baixo entre o choro - Pai, por que não me mostrou isso antes? Nossa, como é bom poder conhecer um pouquinho mais dela. Sinto tanto por não tê-la conhecido de verdade.

\- Era pra ser hoje, ela fez questão de que eu lhe entregasse só hoje. Feliz dia de formatura, minha pequena Joanna.

A campainha tocou e Jo se levantou correndo para ajeitar sua maquiagem antes de sair. Seu namoradinho, Nathan, chegara pra buscá-la para irem ao baile. A acompanhei até a porta, dando de cara com um Nathan que sempre ficava tímido e retraído em minha presença. Abracei minha filha demoradamente, desejando-lhe todas as coisas maravilhosas que ela merecia, cheio de orgulho por ver minha baixinha se formando no colégio.

Assim que eles saíram, voltei à sala e me sentei no sofá, encarando a carta deixada sob uma das almofadas. No envelope ao lado tinha uma foto, que não tinha visto ali antes. Era Amábile grávida sorrindo como sempre. Aquele maldito sorriso... Lembro perfeitamente daquele dia. Tínhamos acabado de descobrir que o bebê seria uma menina. _"Será nossa Joanna, Danny! Nossa Joanna!"_ ela ficou maravilhada quando abriu o envelope do exame. Os detalhes em minha memória continuam tão vivos como se tivessem acontecido ontem. As lágrimas já inundando meus olhos graças às memórias estavam presentes.  
Faço de suas palavras as minhas, como escreveu na carta...  
Foi um privilégio compartilhar a vida com você, Amábile.  
Foi um privilégio viver no mesmo mundo em que você.  
Serei sempre seu.  
Cuide de nós por aí, onde quer que esteja.  
Cuidarei de nossa pequena Joanna.  
Eu te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi minha primeira fic, uma short e com um gostinho de quero mais. Confesso que chorei muito escrevendo, mas ainda assim fico com a sensação de que poderia ter feito melhor.
> 
> Se você leu até aqui, muito obrigada!! De verdade! Deixa un recadinho, é muito importante pra mim ter um feedback.
> 
> Espero que gostem. Me sigam nas redes sociais para mais infos sobre a história. Twitter: @mandiemcfly // Instagram: @amndxm


End file.
